gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
Another adorbs rp
Gogogadget831 *blow torches bank cell and steals all the money* * *hijacks MacArthur's helicopter and flies to Paris* * 2:53Numbuhthreefan AH! My an-cle SUCK IT UP, EAT THE PAIN.......and smile * 2:54Gogogadget831 *rolls eyes* Hokay * 2:54Numbuhthreefan Ok * 2:54JamesQuentinMoore *eating ice with a spoon* * 2:54Gogogadget831* white owl flies on Josee's shoulder* * 2:54Numbuhthreefan *starts kissing Tom at Starbucks* * 2:54Gogogadget831 Mmmm...whoa Jen * 2:54Numbuhthreefan GET THIS THING OFF ME! * 2:54Gogogadget831 You taste better than the French Vanilla latte* * 2:55Numbuhthreefan *throws owl* * 2:55Gogogadget831*white owl poops on Josee's shoulder and flies off* * (Harry Potter) *white owl perches on his shoulder and he flies off on his broomstick* * 2:55Numbuhthreefan Ohhhhhh......I love you so much Tom. <333333 * 2:55Gogogadget831(Harry Potter) Good boy, Hedwig! That b**** wouldn't shut up * *french kisses Jen* I love you more * 2:55JamesQuentinMoore *walks into starbucks* hey aren't you that Ice dancer? * 2:56Numbuhthreefan Yes, Jacques and I are the best. * We won gold sooo many times. * Oui * 2:56Gogogadget831 Jen? Want to go to Paris and go for a romantic canoe ride on the Seine river? * 2:56JamesQuentinMoore Yeah.... my little sister is a huge friend of you * *fan * 2:57Numbuhthreefan I've got something better. Let's go back to my house. *nibbles ear* * Bootylicious13 has joined the Total Drama Wiki chat. * 2:57Numbuhthreefani * hi* * 2:57Gogogadget831 Whoa there, lol * 2:57Bootylicious13Hi. C: * 2:57JamesQuentinMoorehi booty * 2:57Gogogadget831oh hey, booty! * * 2:57Nobody else wanted this usernameThat is still the worst username ive seen * second only to mine * 2:57Bootylicious13You're apparently really close to 20k edits, N3. QUQ * 2:58Gogogadget831Congrats * 2:58Bootylicious13..Everyone knows this. @NEWTU * 2:58NumbuhthreefanThank you * though I'm probs not making a blog though * 2:58Gogogadget831and ^^ * @Booty * 2:59Numbuhthreefan Yes, Tom. * 2:59Gogogadget831 *walks back to Jen's house* * *lands helicopter and hides on the top of the Eiffel Tower* * 2:59Numbuhthreefan----Meanwhile----- * *shoves manchineel fruit down Samey's throat* * 2:59Gogogadget831 I love pizza! * 3:00Numbuhthreefan *kicks Samey* * 3:00Gogogadget831 *punches Amy* * 3:00Numbuhthreefan STOP * No * 3:00Gogogadget831 UGH! SAMEY! *shoves manchineel fruit down Samey's throat* * TRRFan6 has joined the Total Drama Wiki chat. * 3:00Numbuhthreefan *pulls Samey's hair* * 3:00Gogogadget831 *punches Amy* * 3:00TRRFan6 *shoves manchineel fruit down samey's throat* * 3:01Numbuhthreefan *shoves 3 manchineels down Samey's throat* * 3:01Gogogadget831 *shoves 10 manchineels down Amy's throat* * Kitty. Amy is bad * 3:01Nobody else wanted this usernameOne day, I will invent an actual Machinnele Fruit and bring it to this chat just to see how you people will react * 3:01Gogogadget831kk * 3:01Numbuhthreefan *shoves 10 manchineel fruits down Samey's throat* * 3:01TRRFan6 *shoves balloon down ella's throat* pageant queening isn't everything * 3:01Gogogadget831 *watches Amy and Samey fight* * 3:02Numbuhthreefan *pops* AHHHHHHHHHHHH * 3:02Gogogadget831 *blow torches Amy and Samey's wardrobes to ashes* * 3:02Numbuhthreefan NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO * 3:02Gogogadget831 *burns Lindsay's wardrobe to ashes* * *burns the police station to ashes* * 3:02Numbuhthreefan *blow torches Scarlett's glasses* * 3:02Gogogadget831 *kicks Max in the kiwis* * 3:02Numbuhthreefan Ughhh Max * 3:03Bootylicious13 *burns a mountain to ashes* * 3:03Numbuhthreefan You're coming with me Duncan. * 3:03Gogogadget831 *pushes MacArthur* * *twists Sanders's arm* * 3:03Numbuhthreefan *tasers Sierra* * 3:03Gogogadget831 *runs away* * 3:03Numbuhthreefan OWWWW * 3:03Bootylicious13 *high fives Sierra and runs* * 3:03Gogogadget831 *hijacks MacArthur's helicopter* * 3:04Numbuhthreefan Like this isn't already broken * 3:04Gogogadget831 Let's go to.........Paris! * Maybe we'll meet some French Codys! * 3:04Numbuhthreefan and chase down Sierra and Duncan. * 3:04TRRFan6 Kitty The Sister. Amy The Bad Twin! * 3:05Numbuhthreefan Yes * 3:05Gogogadget831 *goes on a jog* * No! My foot!! * 3:05Bootylicious13 *shoves Sammy and her clones and runs* * 3:05Numbuhthreefan *jogs with Jacques* * 3:05Gogogadget831 *limps* * My leg! Tis broken! * 3:05Numbuhthreefan Come on! Suck it up Jacques. * 3:05Bootylicious13(RIP.) * 3:05Numbuhthreefan Oh * To the hospital * 3:06Gogogadget831 *undergoing manchineel fruit surgery* * 3:06TRRFan6 Yo ice skating fellas, who wants to be ice-kicked in the head? * 3:06Numbuhthreefan *at the hospital* I'm sorry that happened Jacques. *hugs tightly* * *hugs back* * 3:06TRRFan6 Samey, you're a manchineel! * 3:06Gogogadget831 *crying because Taylor got her wisdom teeth taken out* * 3:06TRRFan6 mom, buy me a car * 3:07Gogogadget831 *crying because of the ice dancers' romance* * *crying because the bloggers are so cute together* * *crying because she wishes that she had Sugar's style of clothing* * 3:07TRRFan6 mom, stop crying and buy me a car already * 3:07Gogogadget831 Love is so beauteeful! * 3:07Numbuhthreefan Mom!!! I'm down with my wisdom teeth operation. Buy me a McFlurry. NOW PLEAE * PLEASE* * 3:07Gogogadget831 and *hug and cry together* * *sniffles* Give me more time sweetie! * 3:08Bootylicious13 Yeah. So sweet. *rolls eyes and walks away* * 3:08TRRFan6 *shoves tarantula down sugar's throat* truth or scaring isn't everything! * 3:08Gogogadget831omg lol * 3:08Numbuhthreefan *gets home for bar and is drunk* * 3:08Gogogadget831 *punches Leshaniqua in the face* STOP EATING ALL MY CHOCOLATES! * 3:08TRRFan6(leshaniqua) nope. * 3:09Gogogadget831 Those chocolates were for me! How come you and that girl had to steal the last box in the store?! * 3:09Numbuhthreefan Honey, I'm (hiccup)... ho(hiccup)me.... uhhhhhhhhhhhhh...... (hiccup). * 3:09TRRFan6 *punches stephanie* * 3:09Bootylicious13 *shoves paperwork down Gwen's throat* Boyfriend kissing isn't everything. * (//slapped//) * 3:09Gogogadget831 COURTNEY!!!!! * 3:09JamesQuentinMoore GWEN!!! * 3:10Gogogadget831 *tackle hugs Courtney and french kisses* C-C-C-COURTNEY!!! I LOVE YOU! * 3:10JamesQuentinMoore *kisses Gwen* * 3:10Gogogadget831 NO! COURTNEY MINE * 3:10TRRFan6 *shoves manchineel down don's throat* hosting isn't everything! * 3:10Numbuhthreefan *falls to the floor by the stairs still drunk* * 3:10Bootylicious13 Dad?! * 3:10Numbuhthreefan I see stars on the floor. * 3:10TRRFan6 junior, i am ur mother * 3:10Bootylicious13 How many drinks did you have this time? * 3:11Gogogadget831 *sneaks to Tom and Jen's house* * 3:11Numbuhthreefan I'll be ok son. Oh about 50 plus and more (hiccup). * 3:11Gogogadget831 *peeks through the curtains* * 3:11JamesQuentinMoore *whispers in Gwen's ear* I don't care how many there are as long as I can suck your face *continue's kissing* * 3:11TRRFan6 hey hey our blog followers out there! * 3:11Gogogadget831 EEEEEEEEE!!!!! *records* * 3:11Ryantprewitt *Wakes up, gets dressed, brushes teeth, grabs weapons just in case, grabs a soda, and wanders outside* * 3:11TRRFan6 it's tom and jen! * jk, it's amy and tom * 3:12Gogogadget831 *removes mask* No I'm Samey! * Hi Amy * 3:12Bootylicious13 *groans* * 3:12Gogogadget831 Oops! Wrong house! * 3:12TRRFan6 *shoves manchineel down tom's throat* fashion blogging isn't everything! * 3:12Numbuhthreefan Time for................Ask Tom and Jen! * 3:12Gogogadget831 *checks next door* * 3:12Numbuhthreefan mmmmmmmmmm.... * *throat swells up* * 3:13TRRFan6 jen ur tasty *eats jen* * 3:13Numbuhthreefan *runs* * 3:13TRRFan6 sugar, i told you not to eat people! >:( * 3:13Gogogadget831 *coughs out manchineel* * 3:13TRRFan6 sorry * 3:13Gogogadget831 *shoots tranquilizer at Sugar* * 3:13Ryantprewitt *Goes to arcade and plays some games* * 3:13Gogogadget831 Phew! That was close * 3:13Numbuhthreefan Hello my name is Staci and I'm annoying as f**k. * 3:13Gogogadget831 *backhands Staci* SHUT THE HELL UP! * 3:13TRRFan6 hey guys!!! time to slay * hey ta~ * 3:14Numbuhthreefan Hi Jo Hi Jo Hi Jo * 3:14TRRFan6 *shoves manchineel down leo's throat* larping isn't everything! * 3:14Gogogadget831 Let's go to Paris, Jen. This city is getting crazy * 3:14Numbuhthreefan *shoves manchineels in both Leonard and Tammy's throats* * 3:14Ryantprewitt Hmm. *Sigh* I'm bored. -_- * 3:15Numbuhthreefan Can we do it first? *purs* Tom Cat * 3:15Gogogadget831 *burns Lindsay's wardrobe* * 3:15TRRFan6 Hey! Samey The Good Twin! Amy A Bad Manchineel! * 3:15Ryantprewitt MY WARDROBE! >:( GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! HEATHER! * 3:15Gogogadget831 *picks up bridal style, walks upstairs, and locks door behind him* * Bootylicious13 has left the Total Drama Wiki chat. * 3:15Numbuhthreefan ohhhhhhhhhhhh Tooooooooooommmmmm * 3:15Gogogadget831 *leaves hickeys on neck* * 3:15TRRFan6*titanic music plays in the background* * 3:15Ryantprewitt*Lindsay goes after heather* * 3:16Numbuhthreefan and do -censored- * 3:16Gogogadget831 *peeks and records Tom and Jen* * *accidentally lets out a loud squeal* * 3:16TRRFan6 draw me like one of your french girls! * 3:16Numbuhthreefan *puts on youtube* * 3:16Gogogadget831 *draws Jen* * 3:16TRRFan6 my turn! * 3:17Gogogadget831 *hears Sierra squeal and looks at her in their window* * 3:17Numbuhthreefan *eats Sugar* Yummy * 3:17TRRFan6 nu-uh, it's my turn. *punches sugar out of the ship* * laurie, stop! * TheBooksLover has joined the Total Drama Wiki chat. * 3:17Gogogadget831 OH S**** Jen! Sierra knows where we live and what we do every afternoon! * 3:17TheBooksLoverHi * 3:17Numbuhthreefan but it's who I wanna be now Miles * 3:17Gogogadget831 *lands in Tom and Jen's bedroom through chimney * 3:17TRRFan6 AAAHAHHHHHH I'M DONE WITH THIS VEGAN THING * 3:18Gogogadget831 Whoa, neat fire place! * 3:18Numbuhthreefan and Miles, you should totes try cannibalism. * 3:18Gogogadget831 Hi Tom! Hi Jen! Whoa-oh-oh! What did I miss? *sees the two of them * 3:18TRRFan6 *runs away* * 3:18Numbuhthreefan Was it something I said? * 3:18Gogogadget831 Oh hi Laurie * 3:18TRRFan6 tehnically, you were pretty scary. * 3:18Numbuhthreefan *eats Don*' * 3:18Gogogadget831 AAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!! * *blow torches MacArthur's house* * 3:19TRRFan6 stop eating! that was my job! * 3:19NumbuhthreefanSIERRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA * 3:19Gogogadget831 *runs away* * *disguises herself as Kitty* * *takes selfie* * 3:20TRRFan6 *shoves vegan food down laurie's throat* eating isn't everything! * 3:20Numbuhthreefan *puts selfie on instagram* I'm so pi**ed at Sierra right now! Will she ever stay in prison? * 3:20Gogogadget831 *kisses MacArthur's cheek and takes selfie with her* * 3:20Numbuhthreefan I am a cat. Meeeoooooooowwwwwwww * 3:20Gogogadget831 Hey MacArthur baby! It's been a long time since we went on a date! Wanna go pick up a pizza and watch 50 Shades of Gray uncensored? * 3:21TRRFan6 Kitty, You Are Sister! * 3:21Gogogadget831 Then we can get coffee Tom and Jen style * 3:21Nobody else wanted this username..... * 3:21TRRFan6 kitty, focus on the game! * 3:21Numbuhthreefan I now developed hatred for you now Kitty. Goodbye! I hate you now. * 3:21Gogogadget831 *wails* * *takes off mask* * *blows raspberry at MacArthur and runs away* * 3:22Numbuhthreefan *goes as far away from Kitty as possible* * 3:22Gogogadget831 HAHAHAHAHA! SUCKER! * *sprints away* * 3:22Numbuhthreefan Sierra, please come here. * 3:22TRRFan6 In The End, Twinning Isn't Everything. * 3:22Gogogadget831 *goes to Hollywood* * *becomes award-winning actress named Sienna Milano* * 3:23Numbuhthreefan No Sanders, like this, SIERRA WE'RE COMING AFTER YA! * 3:23Gogogadget831 And the Golden Globe for best actress goes to....Sienna Milano for Twinning Isn't Everything! * (Sienna) *goes on stage and picks up her award and speaks in sophisticated voice* Thank you all so much * 3:23TRRFan6 that was my golden globe! mine! *turns into hulk* * (hulk) ROOAAAWWWRRRRR * (hulk) GIVE ME MY GOLDEN GLOBE!!! * 3:24Gogogadget831(Sienna) This has been a wonderful experience for me * 3:24Numbuhthreefan Amy * 3:24Gogogadget831(Sienna) Could not have done it without Kate Mudson * 3:24TRRFan6(hulk) *steals golden globe and runs away* * 3:24Ryantprewitt *Burns down heathers wardrobe* * 3:24Gogogadget831(Sienna) And Anne Blathaway * 3:24Ryantprewitt PAYBACK HEATHER! >:) * 3:24Numbuhthreefan *shoves 5 manchineels down Amy's throat very hard* * 3:25Gogogadget831(Sienna) You all have been so supportive and I can't thank you all enough for that * (Sienna) It means so so much to me * (Sienna) And thank you to Cory for supporting me all these weeks * 3:25TRRFan6 what? * 3:25Gogogadget831(Sienna) Thank you all so much! * 3:25Nobody else wanted this username.... * 3:25Gogogadget831(Sienna) And stay tuned for the sequel: Twinning Isn't Everything 2: The Fellowship of the Manchineel * 3:26Nobody else wanted this usernamestill better then the Oscars this year. * 3:26TRRFan6i really wanna see a td movie * 3:26Gogogadget831(Sienna) *sits between Kate Mudson and Anne Blathaway* * Youngting71 has joined the Total Drama Wiki chat. * 3:26Gogogadget831 Any idea where Sierra might be? * 3:26Youngting71hi * 3:26Gogogadget831hey * 3:26TRRFan6hi * 3:26Numbuhthreefan No * 3:26Gogogadget831 We have to think....hmmm.... * Did you see anything on TV? * TRRFan6 has left the Total Drama Wiki chat. * 3:27Gogogadget831(Sienna) *walks past Sanders and MacArthur with Dakota, Kate, Anne, and Lindsay by her side* * 3:27Numbuhthreefan Ohhhh Tom! I love you so so so much right now..... no wait... all the time. ♥ * Me too Jen * 3:27Gogogadget831 *gets down on one knee and reveals diamond ring* Will you marry me? * 3:28Numbuhthreefan EEEEEEEEEEEEE YES TOM *kisses Tom* * 3:28Gogogadget831 *kisses Jen* * 3:28Numbuhthreefan SHE SAID YES! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE * BE QUIET THE BOTH OF YOUUUUUUUUUUUU * 3:28Gogogadget831 *snaps selfie on Instagram and captions, "She said yes!"* * 3:28Ryantprewitt *Tries to find heather with her heather tracker* * 3:28Numbuhthreefan awwww * 3:28Gogogadget831 *burns Lindsay's house* * 3:29NumbuhthreefanNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO * 3:29Ryantprewitt MY HOUSE! GRRRRRRRRR! *Lindsay's eyes flash red and she turns commando* * 3:29Gogogadget831 What shall we do to celebrate? * 3:29Numbuhthreefan *burns Heather's house* * 3:29Gogogadget831 *burns Lindsay's hair* * 3:29Numbuhthreefan Go shopping! * 3:29Ryantprewitt MY HAIR! THAT'S IT HEATHER. NOW YOUR GONNA REGRET IT! >:( * 3:29JamesQuentinMoore that is mean * 3:29Gogogadget831 Eeeeeep yay! * 3:30JamesQuentinMoore can you be nice like me heather! * 3:30Numbuhthreefan eeeeeeeeee * 3:30Gogogadget831 *buys all the plaid shirts and flannels he can get his hands on* * *buys sweaters and a tux* * 3:30Numbuhthreefan Zoey get life and a personality. Now please. * 3:30Gogogadget831 *buys burberry cologne* * 3:30JamesQuentinMoore Stop being so mean *starts crying* * 3:31Numbuhthreefan *kicks Zoey and runs off* * 3:31Gogogadget831(Sienna) Hi Tom! Hi Jen! *enters store* * (Sienna) Huge fan of your blog! Just thought I'd throw that out there * 3:31JamesQuentinMoore *starts crying out* STOP HEATHEEEERRR * 3:32Numbuhthreefan Hello! My name is Mike aka Mr. Offensive and bland. I make trash look less trashy. * 3:32Ryantprewitt STOP IT HEATHER! I HAD FREAKING ENOUGH! >:( * 3:32Gogogadget831 *punches Mike* Go away creep! This is mine and Tom's rp * 3:32JamesQuentinMoore What is wrong with you Mike? You are not you are inspiration * 3:32Gogogadget831 *punches Zoey* Get lost! * (Sienna) Can I tag along with you guys? You guys are really cool * 3:33JamesQuentinMoore WHY IS EVERRYYYONE SO MEAN??? * 3:33Numbuhthreefan *goes back into the trash can hangout* * 3:33Gogogadget831 Jen, what do you think? Should Sienna come with us? *whispers 'hell no'* * 3:34Ryantprewitt *Pulls out pistol at heather* You started it. >:( * 3:34Gogogadget831 *laughs at Lindsay* * 3:35JamesQuentinMoore Lindsay! BFFFFFFFFFFFF! * 3:35Numbuhthreefan *laughs evilly* >: ) * *twerks* * 3:35Gogogadget831(Sienna) Hi Sanders! Hi MacArthur! * 3:35Ryantprewitt Beth! Hi! *Hugs Beth* * 3:35JamesQuentinMoore *twerks with Leshawna* * 3:35Gogogadget831(Sienna) What are you guys up to? * 3:35JamesQuentinMoore I missed you BFFFFFFFFFFFFF * 3:35Gogogadget831 My girl is hot when she twerks * 3:36Ryantprewitt I missed you too! * 3:36Numbuhthreefan Who wants to come to my twerk show tonight. Oh yeah baby! *continues twerking* * ?* * 3:36Gogogadget831 Not me! *pushes Leshawna off stage and into a tub of water* * 3:36JamesQuentinMoore OH Geoff *jumps on Geoff and starts making out* * 3:36Gogogadget831 *burns Lindsay's back-up wardrobe* * *makes out with Bridgette* * 3:36Numbuhthreefan *gets up and burns off Heather's shoes... new shoes* * 3:37Gogogadget831 *hits Leshawna with lamp* * 3:37Numbuhthreefan *gets into a fight with Heather* You goin' down b**ch!! * 3:38JamesQuentinMoore I'm an athlete *starts running faster than a train* * 3:38Gogogadget831 Bring it big-butted, loud-mouthed, mall-shopping home girl! * Hey Jen, wanna go to the movies? * 3:39Numbuhthreefan How about Netflix? Dirty Dancing ok with you? * 3:39Gogogadget831 OMG YAS I LOVE THAT MOVIE * 3:39Numbuhthreefan EEEEEE ME TOO * 3:39JamesQuentinMoore *whispers in Geoff's ear* let's get to my room and go netflix and surf! * 3:39Ryantprewitt MY BACK UP WARDROBE! THATS IT YOU F****D UP JERK! >:( *Gets into a fight with Heather* * 3:39Gogogadget831 *plays song in room* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ssCL292DQA * I love this song <3. * 3:40Numbuhthreefan Oh, I love this song Tom Cat. * 3:40JamesQuentinMoorefor a moment I read that as Eric Cartman XD * 3:40Gogogadget831 I look at you and I fantasize...you're mine tonight * Huuuungry eyes....one look at you and I can't disguise I've got....huuuungry eyes....I feel the magic between you and Iiiiii * 3:41JamesQuentinMoore *stabs Samey* die b**** * 3:42Numbuhthreefan Amy why are you so mean to me all the time? :') * * Bubble-Blitz has joined the Total Drama Wiki chat. * 3:42Numbuhthreefan I just want Amy to be nice to me. *cries* * 3:42Gogogadget831Bubble bby <3 * 3:43NumbuhthreefanHi Bubble * 3:43JamesQuentinMoore everyone is so mean! *cries herself to sleep* * 3:43Bubble-BlitzHey guys <3 * Gogo <3 * 3:43Numbuhthreefan *sleeps next to Zoey* * 3:43Nobody else wanted this usernameey bubble * just in time * your just in time for.. * .well.. * 3:43Bubble-BlitzOC1 AND OC2 * 3:43Nobody else wanted this usernamewhatever this is * 3:43JamesQuentinMoore *stabs* Samey again* just die already! * 3:43Nobody else wanted this usernameI dont know, I just try to wait for this madness to end * 3:43Bubble-Blitz#EmmaDies * 3:44Nobody else wanted this usernameoh yeah * that plot point * I still think you have a vendetta * 3:44Gogogadget831This song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6z_NfTe6SI<3 * 3:44Numbuhthreefan No * 3:44Gogogadget831 I love this movie so much * *picks up Jen Dirty Dancing style* * 3:44Numbuhthreefan *shoves manchineel fruit down Amy's throat* JUST EAT YOUR MANCHINEEL * 3:44Gogogadget831https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/1/13/Dirty-dancing-coverx-large.jpg * I want someone to carry me this way <3 * 3:45Numbuhthreefan Oh Tom * 3:46Gogogadget831 That was bae * 3:46Bubble-BlitzZIPT * ZAPT * ZUP Category:Jem